


In Good Hands

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth Serum, kisses and hugs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: 當Ethan和Benji都用了吐真劑。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

「你說Ethan怎麼了？」Benji在收到聯絡後以最快的速度到達總部，但他現在只能一臉困惑地看著Brandt。

「我們做了一個關於耐藥性的實驗，這是相關部門開發的新藥，對人體大致上無害，你可以把它理解成溫和版的……吐真劑，對於訓練過的特務更是沒有效用──嗯，我們也是看的Ethan的反應才得到這個結論的，我們沒有讓他說出什麼勁爆的事情。」Brandt聳了聳肩，「現在正在藥的作用期間，預估大概還有十二個小時左右，Ethan唯一說的就是想要見你──對，他不是不說實話，他是控制自己不說話，沒想到有這招──所以我們就叫你來了。」  
Benji皺著眉頭，問：「所以他在哪裡？」  
「我讓他在醫務室休息。」Brandt比了個方向，帶著Benji到了醫務室，「裡面只有他，我剛剛看他的時候……嗯，他看起來就是普通的Ethan，照理說這個藥應該讓他像個十二歲的小男孩，不知道什麼能說、什麼不能說，所以什麼都應該會乖乖回答，但──天曉得Ethan Hunt是什麼構造。」Brandt又一次無奈攤手，按開了門鎖，開門，對著裡面說：「Ethan，我帶Benji來了。」然後對著Benji比了個請進的手勢，開玩笑地說：「裡面有求救鈴。」  
Benji白了他一眼：「如果Ethan要對我怎麼樣的話，我不覺得我有機會按求救鈴。」

Benji關上門，轉過身，立刻就看到Ethan站在他面前，不是那種嚇人的距離──噢，就是平常的Ethan──對著他笑。  
「Ethan。」Benji對著他笑了一下，「你還好嗎？」  
「我不想要嚇到你，Benji，但我想要抱你。」Ethan說，突如其來但又直搗黃龍。  
肉眼可見地，Benji可以判斷Ethan用盡全力在忍耐著什麼。  
「……可以？」雖然很困惑，但Benji覺得自己沒有什麼好拒絕的。  
Ethan立刻抱了上來。

這不是那種兄弟間的擁抱。Benji判斷。

Ethan的身體貼得太近了，他可以感覺到Ethan的胸肌、二頭肌甚至腹肌，Ethan的手還在Benji的背上摸來摸去，臉埋在Benji的頸側──這不可能是一個「單純的」兄弟好友間的友善擁抱。  
「你還好嗎？Ethan。」Benji小心翼翼地拍了拍Ethan的背。  
「我很好，謝謝。你好香，Benji，哼嗯……我喜歡你摸我，你可以再摸摸我嗎？」Ethan的聲音低沉，比平常慢了一些，像是在撒繳。  
Benji聽話地揉了揉Ethan的後頸，換來一個滿意的哼哼聲，Benji順勢捧著Ethan的臉頰，和他拉開了一些距離，得以讓他看到Ethan的表情。  
Benji滿確定自己的表情應該是寫著擔心，但Ethan大概不認為有什麼好擔心的，所以他一臉深情款款地看著Benji，問：「我可以吻你嗎，Benji。」  
「什、不，Ethan──等等等！你怎麼了？」Benji感覺到Ethan在他背後的手稍微用力了一些，他慌了起來，「我是說，Brandt對你做了什麼嗎？」Benji用雙手稍微阻擋著Ethan一直試圖拉近他們距離的企圖──不是說他不想要靠近Ethan一點，只是他想要先弄清楚狀況。不過他這個舉動傷害了Ethan的情緒。

Ethan鬆開了手，肩膀明顯地下垂，說：「抱歉。」  
「Ethan……」這個表情顯然對Benji造成了強大的效果，他愧疚地喊了他，解釋，「我只是想要弄清楚你怎麼了，Ethan，夥伴。」  
「我剛剛跟你說過我很好，我不喜歡你拒絕我，所以我現在沒有那麼好。」Ethan沒有把視線放在Benji身上，像個小孩在賭氣，「抱歉。」  
「……好，」Benji眨了幾次眼睛，「那你為什麼想要吻我？」  
「因為我喜歡你。」Ethan很快地回答。  
Benji確定自己的表情一定很精彩，他在想這是Ethan被在藥效作用之下地狀態還是純粹Brandt把他灌醉了，最終他結結巴巴地問：「所以你也親了Brandt嗎？」  
Ethan停頓了一下，才說：「沒有，我喜歡他，但我不愛他，我愛你，Benji，你愛我嗎？」

喔，這太突然了。

Benji不確定發生了什麼事，他不知道要如何處理這個突如其來的告白，所以他呆呆地站在原地看著Ethan，直到他的脖子傳來一陣短暫的刺痛。  
Benji眨了眨眼，不可思議地看著Ethan丟掉手裡的注射槍，又轉回去看著Ethan的臉。  
「喔，Brandt說這個藥對人體無害，你現在可能會感覺有點暈，但不至於到不舒服。」Ethan解釋，順手把注射槍丟到一旁，他嘟了嘟嘴，「我想要你誠實回答我，我覺得這是一個好方法。」  
Benji很快就從不可置信的情緒中解放，開始覺得腦中輕飄飄的，他抗拒著想要回到Ethan懷中的衝動，說：「這個比我想像的舒服很多。」

不過這不是另一個男人想要聽的。

「Benji，你愛我嗎？」這顯然是Ethan現下唯一關心的問題。  
「噢，天呀，我當然愛你，見鬼，你怎麼可能不知道？」Benji顯得氣急敗壞。  
「那你為什麼剛剛要推開我？」Ethan說──確切來說：抱怨。  
「因為我不覺得你愛我。」Benji說，「可是你又說你愛我，所以我可以抱回來嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

「你剛剛提到要吻我，那個提議現在還有效嗎？因為我很有興趣。」Benji一邊說一邊把自己掛回Ethan身上，而Ethan對此沒有異議。  
「我們有個床。」Ethan眼神飢渴，往後指了指，「我們可以做──」「我現在要把監視器關掉然後離開，不用客氣。」  
Brandt大吼的聲音從門外傳來。  
Ethan和Benji同時停下動作往門的方向看，靜止了幾秒之後，Benji對著門喊了聲：「Brandt？」  
「走遠了！」Brandt的聲音遠遠地傳來。  
而Ethan很有效率地想要拉回正題，所以他開始用嘴唇吸Benji的脖子，Benji不太開心地推了Ethan一下，換來Ethan一個不解的表情。  
「嘴唇先。」Benji說。  
Ethan迫不及待而猛烈地吻上他，Benji背靠在門上，手伸進Ethan的髮絲裡，他張開嘴邀請Ethan的舌頭，他可以聽到Ethan為此猛然吸了一口氣，很迅速地回應了他，頸部的肌肉有些緊繃，呼吸急促。  
Ethan用大腿頂著Benji半勃的下半身，緩慢而確實地摩擦著，這讓Benji不由自主地從喉嚨發出呻吟，手在Ethan身上亂摸一通。  
Ethan的手往下滑，隔著布料擠壓著Benji陰莖的形狀，另外一隻手揉捏著Benji的臀瓣，Benji感覺到自己的膝蓋有些無力，還好Ethan穩穩地把他固定在牆上。  
Ethan熱烈地蹂躪著Benji的嘴唇，

「我就這樣讓你射在褲子裡，好嗎？」年長一點的男人在Benji耳邊細語，聲音嘶啞。  
「天……」Benji覺得自己要融化了，手環著Ethan的脖子，積極地想要更多。  
Ethan的手終於伸進Benji的褲子裡，像是安撫的上下撫摸著髖部，Benji難耐地呻吟著，聲音顫抖：「摸我、Ethan，拜託……」  
「哼嗯。」Ethan應了一聲，如他所願地握住他的根部，換來Benji一聲急促的呼吸，身體往後再一次靠在門上，滿臉通紅，Ethan仔細地看著Benji的反應，Benji對於這個視線則感覺到有點害羞，但又不想別開視線。  
Ethan微笑，把另外一隻手的食指和中指含到自己嘴裡，吸吮。  
「唔……」這個視覺衝擊顯然對Benji造成很大的效果，Ethan可以感覺到他在自己手裡抽動了幾下又脹大了一些。  
「我想要吸你。」Benji說。  
Ethan把吸得濕淋淋的手指頭放進Benji嘴裡，說：「我等一下會讓你吸別的，先讓我看看你可以做得多好。」他的手指壓在Benji的舌頭上。  
金髮男人握住另一個男人的手腕，微微低下頭，先用舌面壓了壓他的指尖，嘴唇包住他的指節，然後一口氣含到底，舌頭在第一個指節打轉。  
Benji低著頭，抬起眼睛想看看Ethan的反應，他知道自己的表情充滿了期待和飢渴──因為他現在根本沒有辦法控制自己的情緒，他想要Ethan想要得全身發疼。  
這一眼讓Ethan按捺不住，他感覺他可能撐不了太久，深呼吸，把手指從Benji口中抽出來，年輕一些的特務露出失落的表情，問：「我做得不好嗎？」  
「你做得很好。」Ethan又一次猛烈地吻上Benji，舌頭纏得Benji來不及吞嚥唾液，把整個下巴都弄得濕漉漉的，「你做得太好了。你不知道你看起來有多性感、多美麗……我要打開你，我等不及想要操你。」  
Benji只能模模糊糊地回應他一些不成句子的呻吟，他趁著Benji被這個熱吻分散了注意力時，把手指探入他的股間。他先是在穴口劃圈，然後伸入一個指節。  
Benji長長地「嗯」了一聲。  
相較於這個吻，Ethan手指的動作非常耐心而溫柔，一點一點開拓著Benji。  
他注意到Benji無法控制自己的呼吸，無助地想要在吻的間隙呼吸更多空氣，他放入了另一根手指，把他撐開，換來Benji幾乎哭泣的驚呼，把整個身體的重量都放在Ethan身上，環抱著Ethan像是他賴以為生，髖部貼著髖部，陰莖抵著彼此。  
「床上？」Ethan問。  
Benji花了一些時間理解，但理解得沒能夠太全面，只是抱得更緊了一點，說：「不想要放開。」

所以Ethan決定抱著他走過去。  
他捏了捏Benji的臀部，接著手滑到大腿後側，他聽到Benji在他抽出手指的時候發出不滿的哼哼聲，他無視了，雙手捏著兩片臀瓣，拉起Benji的一隻腳，靠著自己的腰側，讓自己的勃起頂在已經開拓的洞口，Benji發出一聲討好而撒嬌的悶哼。  
Ethan咬著Benji的耳廓，問：「準備好了嗎？」  
「快點、Ethan，拜託，插進來……」Benji把另外一隻腳也圈到了Ethan的腰上，整個人離地掛在Ethan身上，身體微微前後搖晃著，讓對方的陰莖在他的股間滑動。  
年長的特務調整了一下位置和姿勢，扶著自己硬了許久的勃起，緩緩頂了進去。  
Benji發出一聲介於舒服和為難之間的嘆息，Ethan耐心地等著，直到Benji開始晃動身體，口齒不清地說了句：「舒服……」Ethan又一次找到Benji的嘴唇，啄了幾下，往床的方向移動。  
Benji隨著走路的節奏不住地發出呻吟，終於Ethan把他放到床上，整個身體壓了上來，Benji的腹部已經被自己的前液沾濕得一蹋糊塗。  
Benji一邊配合另一個男人移動著髖部，一邊舉起手壓在Ethan的胸口，揉了幾下，然後露出一個滿足的微笑，說：「我一直想要摸你的胸部，你每次穿襯衫的時候，我都想要摸摸看。」  
Ethan笑了出來，回：「都歸你。」  
Benji沒有機會告訴Ethan他感覺他的心臟融化了，就被另外一波攻勢弄得說不出話，所以他只能拼命吻著他可以碰觸到的任何Ethan的皮膚。  
「我可以射在裡面嗎？Benji……」Ethan喘息，聲音比平時更低。  
「射在裡面，想要，Ethan，我也要──」Benji語無倫次，甚至沒有把話說完就顫抖著把精液吐在自己的肚子上。  
Ethan看著Benji高潮的表情，更快速地抽插了一陣，低吼著在Benji的體內射出了濁白的液體。

Ethan撐著身體在Benji之上，暫時滿足的慾望從Benji身體裡滑了出來，他甜膩地吻著Benji，說：「等等我會帶你去沖澡，把我們弄乾淨，然後我會帶你回家，我們可以再來一次。」  
「只有一次嗎？」Benji環抱Ethan，把他拉到和自己全身相貼。  
Ethan的笑聲就在他的唇邊：「噢，你要什麼我都給你，寶貝。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉接下來就沒有了，但可能還會有一章。  
> 不知道為什麼這一篇的代名稱謂特別困難囧

**Author's Note:**

> 還會有一篇肉的，難得他們都吃了誠實豆沙包嘛嘿嘿～


End file.
